1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory comprising nonvolatile elements, such as floating-gate transistors, which are used as dummy cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a nonvolatile semiconductor memory comprising nonvolatile elements (e.g., floating-gate transistors) which are used as memory cells, one of the memory cells is selected in accordance with an address, and the data read from the selected memory cell is detected, thereby sensing the data stored in the memory cell. When the data is read from any selected memory cell, a DC current flows between the power supply and the ground through the selected memory cell, inevitably increasing the power consumption.